


Restrained

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Gaping, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Cock & Ball Torture, Dildos, Double Penetration, Fucking Machines, Gags, Kidnapping, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Other, Painful Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Twink Castiel, Twink Dean, Voyeurism, cockcage, drugged water, dubcon, face fucking, noncon, with regards to dildos at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel struggled to awareness and moaned; the sound was muffled by whatever had been shoved into his mouth. He could feel something rapidly moving in and out of him, hear the low hum of machines, as he shuddered and tried to force his eyes open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Castiel struggled to awareness and moaned; the sound was muffled by whatever had been shoved into his mouth. He could feel something rapidly moving in and out of him, hear the low hum of machines, as he shuddered and tried to force his eyes open.

He realized he wasn’t alone in the room when he heard someone else moaning loudly. The sound wasn’t muffled like his own was but when he finally forced his eyes open and blurrily looked around he could see Dean.

His friend was laid on his side completely naked with his arms and legs bound together so he was slightly curled up. Dean’s mouth wasn’t full but his eyes were covered by what looked like a blindfold and as Castiel forced his attention to focus more he could see something rapidly pumping into Dean’s ass.

“ _Fuck_.” The word was rough sounding, “The fuck?” it came again but Castiel could only moan and try to speak, failing each time as the object in his mouth prevented words from forming. “ _Oh_.”

The machine, a  _fucking machine_  Castiel had realized with shock, was increasing its pace and kept shoving a bright colored dildo into Dean. He turned his attention from Dean to take stock of his own predicament.

Unlike Dean he was on a paddled surface, his legs and arms secured under him. He couldn’t move or free himself and his tongue pushed against the round surface of the thing in his mouth.

A ball-gag.

He tried to twist free but the machine thrusting his own thick dildo into him increased its pace and showed no signs of stopping.

It was maddening.

Unwanted pleasure burned and twisted in his gut causing him to moan and gasp against his gag. His cheeks were flushed and he was forced to lay there as the fucking machine kept pushing a dildo into him.

He could only lay there and take it over and over and over as the machine fucked him unrelentingly.

“Someone else there?” Dean was squirming on the table he was on but he wasn’t moving very far. Nothing his friend did seemed to free him and Castiel tried to focus.

He didn’t know where they were, how they had gotten there or what was going on. There were bright bursts of pleasure each time the toy hit his prostate and whoever had put him in this position had made sure that was on every stroke.

Castiel squirmed and that was the moment when he felt the cockcage.

A door opening and closing barely caught his attention. He was so lost in the overwhelming feeling of need to come but unable to that it was hard to focus on much of anything else.

“Couldn’t have found two prettier guys if I’d dreamed you up myself.”

A warm hand stroked down the length of his naked back and Castiel shuddered. He wanted to snarl at the unknown man to free them but the gag prevented it and the smug look on the guy’s face told him all he needed to know.

“None of that.” The tone was chiding, “Maybe we should try you at a higher level?”

The man disappeared and soon the dildo was being pulled from his ass. Castiel clenched down and groaned but he wasn’t empty for long. It wasn’t long before the blunt head of a dildo was pushing against him but this one was larger.

It pushed into him causing his eyes to clench shut and a moan of pain at the stretch to escape him. He could feel cold, wet lube coating the toy as it was sunk into him and fully seated itself. The only thing he could register was pain and full.

“You should see how well that pretty pink hole of yours stretches around a fake cock.” Fingers ghosted over his rim and another moan escaped this time from the stimulation. “Shhh. I’ll set the machine to slowly increase speed so you can get used to it. That gorgeous hole of yours is spread so wide but don’t worry I have plenty of bigger toys that I plan on filled you up with in the future.”

The machined hummed to life and soon the large toy was lazily fucking into his prone body. A few adjustments and it was hitting his prostate unfailingly.

“There we go.” A hand patted his head and soon the man was moving towards Dean. “I already had a bigger toy in your friend here. Such a greedy hole that one has. Bet he takes two dicks easily. Maybe even three.”

The sound Dean released could only be considered an angry snarl but the whimper that followed lessened its impact.

“You sick fuck.” Dean was yanking at his bonds but that was the extent of it. “Untie me right fucking now.”

“Language.” There was a tsking sound, “Maybe I gagged the wrong person?”

“You son of a  _bitch_!” Dean’s voice was still rough and Castiel could see how his friend was shuddering with each push of the dildo into his ass, “I’ll fucking  _kill you_.”

The only response was the man turning up Dean’s machine and all the threats, the snarls and growls, disappeared into broken moans and desperate sounds that started to cover up Castiel’s own.

“You’ve got a mouth on you.” More of that amusement could be heard along with the man moving around. “As much as I enjoy those threats I enjoy your moans more.”

The sound of footsteps faded as the man left the room once more and Castiel pressed his cheek against the red pad he was laying on.

His body slowly adjusted to the wider stretch of the new toy and the increasing strength of the machine soon had him teetering on the edge of desperate need without being able to fall over the edge.

* * *

Castiel’s world had been reduced to the rhythmic pump of a thick dildo in his ass, the edge of need that a denied orgasm brought and the sounds Dean was making. Occasionally he’d catch another sound but it was rare.

Until he heard humming.

The sound was happy, pleased, as it swelled and grew closer. Castiel groaned against his gag, hole spasming around the toy working his ass over, as he watched their captor come into the room.

The whistling continued as the man walked over to Dean, touching and fondling, until he reached the fucking machine and turned it off. Castiel watched the toy being removed, heard Dean cursing and gasping.

“I think that greedy hole of yours can take more.” The man was playing with Dean’s hole before he was reaching for a bottle. Castiel could only lay there as the man added more lube to Dean’s ass and removed the thick dildo on the machine. There was some muttering and then Castiel blinked as something else was added to the machine. “You’re going to love this, green eyes.”

Castiel’s view was obscured as the man moved around. He wasn’t sure what was happening until Dean snarled and started thrashing violently, threatening in a hoarse voice. “I’m going to  _kill you_! Fuck fuck  _fuck!_ ”

“Shhh. I know you can take both.” Castiel’s breathing shuddered and he stared at the way Dean’s mouth was dropped open. There were harsh pants and little whimpers, “See. I have several attachments but I’ll work you up. This one lets me put two dildos in that tempting ass of yours.”

Castiel could hear the sound of their captor patting Dean’s ass and then the man returned to his task. Dean was whimpering and trying to move away but he was still thoroughly secured.

“Wow.” The tone was appreciative, “You should see the way your ass it spread around them. Don’t worry though. I have bigger dildos and I’ll get you there. You do a good job here and I’ll let you rest.”

The machine hummed to life and started to pump the two dildos in and out of Dean’s hole at a lazy pace when compared to the way the dildo in Castiel’s ass was pistoning rapidly. “Oh fuck. Fuck. Get them out. Fuck….” It was cut off on a moan that Castiel knew Dean had tried to hold back.

“Hmmm.” The man adjusted something and then Dean was moaning loudly. “There we go.”

He stepped away and stood there watching Dean as he moaned, thrashing weakly, as he was once more fucked by the machine.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Castiel tried yelling, saying something, but the gag kept him muffled and he could only lay there taking it. “This next toy is one of my favorites. One of those bad dragon toys.” Castiel watched as the man moved to the side and came back into his view to show the toy.

It was huge and his ass clenched at the sight.

“I had to have it fixed so I could use it with the fucking machine.”

Castiel could only stare at it.

“I know you’ll  _love_  those ridges and the thickness will have that hole of yours gaping.” Castiel stared at it, the swirl of colors that he couldn’t quite place but it was mostly a coppery orange color. “Now once I get this in I expect you to keep your eyes over there.”

The man indicated where Dean was still moaning and gasping as the machine steadily increased its speed.

The toy inside him was removed, he could feel lube wet fingers pushing inside him and stretching him but Castiel didn’t really think much of anything could prepare him for the burning stretch of that toy breaching him.

It pushed inside his tense body, shoving in further. He clenched his eyes shut and whined low in his throat. It shouldn’t be possible to be this full but the toy wasn’t even settled inside him yet. The man was, mercifully, careful. He pulled the toy back out to add more lube and continued working forward until it was fully seated.

Castiel could feel the huge bottom of it against his ass. “Beautiful.” The man breathed touching his rim and rubbing his balls. “You’re doing very good.” His ass was stroked with warm hands. “Don’t worry the machine will work its way up to full speed.”

The hands on him disappeared and the man walked over to Dean holding something. It was slipped into Dean’s open mouth and when the man was finished Castiel recognized the object now secured around Dean’s head.

A ring-gag.

He’d used those a few times with past partners but now he hated the sight of the object.

Dean’s threats and snarls were no longer perfectly clear. The gag prevented it. “Keep your eyes over here.” The command snapped out, “Or you’ll face the consequences.”

Castiel didn’t doubt it. He wasn’t in any position to do anything as the huge toy fucked him slowly and the man freed his cock. Dean’s head was moved with fingers knotted in Dean’s hair. He could only watch as the man pushed his cock into Dean’s mouth and started to fuck his friend’s face as the toys in Dean’s ass kept pumping forward.

Now Dean’s moans were choked and he thrashed some as he was used at both ends. “Keep your eyes over here.” The tone was lower as the man kept snapping his hips forward, “Don’t you dare look away.”

The man grunted and moaned, praising Dean’s mouth and Castiel for obeying. His eyes hooded and his breathing hitched as the toy sped up. He hated the way pleasure built inside him, unwanted and forced, as Dean’s fingers flexed where his hands were bound.

It was almost a relief when the man’s pace picked up and he was greedily snapping his hips forward before shoving deep down Dean’s throat as he came with a groan. “Much better than my own hand.” His cock slipped free and he removed Dean’s ring-gag, patting Dean’s cheek. “Good boy.”

“Slowly.” Dean’s voice was rough, “I’m going to kill you  _slowly_.”

The laugh that followed boomed out, echoing in the room and sending a chill down Castiel’s spine. “You’re adorable.” He patted Dean’s cheek again before turning to clean himself up, tucking his cock back into his pants and zipping them up.

Once Dean’s machine was pumping wildly the man came back with a water bottle. Dean sealed his mouth shut but eventually he opened up and greedily sucked at the tip of the bottle. Castiel watched through a haze of pleasure and pain as Dean’s motions slowed, became sluggish.

“Wah—” the machine was turned off, Dean’s body freed and he was eased off the table.

“Come on. You’ll want to use the bathroom before you can’t.” Dean was practically carried from the room and Castiel was left alone tied to a bench, ass aching and unable to speak until the man came back with another water bottle that Castiel  _knew_  had drugs in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had this saved in my drafts for two months after **233** requests for a follow-up to this fic in several polls.
> 
> It's written based on two prompt requests.

Castiel blinked blurrily at the ceiling. He felt heavy, achy. His ass _burned_ and his legs, right at his joints, were at that point where the feeling of pain was slipping into a dull ache so he knew he’d been there for awhile. He could tell they were spread completely, a perfect example of the splits, and when he tried to move the sound of chains registered. A dull ache in his shoulders had him looking up as best he could to realize his arms were tightly bound above his head.

He blinked again. His mouth was still gagged but the ball-gag had been replaced by a thick penis gag and Castiel wasn’t sure which was worse.

Slowly, far too slowly to be natural, his mind started to push past the fuzzy and cotton-stuffed feeling as he noticed the sound of a machine. Castiel’s head lulled to the side and he took in the sight of Dean strapped down to the breeding bench Castiel himself had been on before, Dean’s arms bound underneath and his eyes still blindfolded, as a monstrous dildo viciously fucked his ass. When he looked back up to Dean’s face he could see his friend’s mouth was stuffed full of a very large ball-gag.

Everything slammed back into Castiel and he seized up, jerking and struggling, as the sound of chains clanged and the tight restraints holding him kept him in place. They held easily and he only managed to cause pain to shoot through his body.

“Finally. I was beginning to wonder if you’d had a bad reaction to the drugs.” The voice of their captor had Castiel tensing, his ass clenching on reflex and his body thrumming with adrenaline as the desperate need to escape rushed through him. “Look at you…legs spread like a whore waiting for that hole to be filled.”

Muffled sounds escaped Dean but Castiel couldn’t take his eyes from the man staring at him hungrily.

The man stepped close, picked up a nearby bottle, and then cold wet fingers were pushing inside of him. Castiel jerked and writhed as fingers pumped, twisted and curled inside of him sending sparks of pain from where his muscles had tightened once more.

“Fuck. So fucking tight. Such a little whore.” More lube was added and then the fingers were gone. Castiel panted into his gag, teeth biting down, as the man stepped up to the end of the table Castiel was secured to. Castiel’s ass, in perfect position at the end of the table, burned as his captor pushed inside with a loud, filthy moan of appreciation. “Knew this ass of yours would feel so good.”

Castiel clenched his eyes shut, wishing that he was blindfolded so he wouldn’t have had to see the pleasure on the man’s face, as inch by inch pushed into him. It burned and ached and Castiel wanted to be anywhere but here. Fingers dug into the flesh of his thighs, pushing up, as the man bottomed out with another loud sound.

“Gonna be a shame when my fun ends.” The man lamented and Castiel _hated_ him as the thick cock buried inside of his protesting ass inched back out before slamming inside again. Castiel jerked, a muffled grunt of pain and protest escaping, as the man started to roughly fuck him.

The sounds of enjoyment filled the room along with Dean’s muffled responses and the whir of the fucking machine.

Each thrust had the ache in his spread legs increasing and his body jerked on the table, moving with the power of each snap of the man’s hips, as Castiel clenched down and moaned into his gag when the occasional thrust nailed his prostate.

He wordlessly begged for it to stop but if anything his sounds of protest only seemed to arouse the man fucking him even more. Castiel yanked on his chains, tried to close his legs, but the man kept pounding forward over and over and over as tears slipped down Castiel’s cheeks.

“Fuck. Take it whore. Fucking take my dick.” A hand reached up and rubbed against his caged cock causing him to clench in response and moan brokenly into his gag. “Yeah…like that don’t you, whore?”

Castiel shook his head, trying to struggle away, but the man kept fucking forward until he slipped out. There was only a few seconds and then he was back, fucking harder and faster, before he slammed deep and his hips jerked forward in short little thrusts that let Castiel _know_ the man was coming in his ass.

He sobbed into his gag, horrified and aching unbearably, as a softening cock slipped from his slack and sloppy hole. “Look at that.” The man grinned, the sound obvious in his voice, as fingers played with his ruined hole. “Don’t worry, whore, I won’t keep that hole empty for long.”

Castiel stared over at Dean, eyes blurry with tears, as he watched his friend getting pounded by a fucking machine. He could hear the sounds of movement, something being pulled over, and then their captor moved between them.

The man was smirking down at him, holding up a toy that looked impossibly bigger than the previous monstrosity he’d taken, as Castiel stared in horror.

“I think it’s time for an upgrade. Got to get that hole of yours trained up.” Castiel couldn’t take his eyes away from the dildo in the man’s hand. It was easily thicker than a pop can and the length…he wouldn’t be surprised if he would be able to see it underneath the skin of his belly. “Bad dragon really does have the best of everything, doesn’t it?”

The sound of footsteps made it obvious where the man was going and sure enough lube wet fingers pushed inside. They stretched and spread him open until finally, after what felt like ages, they slipped free and the thick, blunt end of the toy pushed against him.

Castiel thrashed in pain as it split him open when it pushed inside. He bit into the gag in his mouth, sounds of pain escaping and catching Dean’s attention if the increased muffled sounds indicated anything. It was almost a relief when it was fully seated inside of him, the thicker end nestled just inside his ass and the large base pressed against him.

“I knew you could take that.” Some adjustments were made and then Castiel could feel how it started to pull back out, ridges dragging against his abused rim and thick end catching just inside his hole, before the machine slammed forward and the toy buried inside of him completely once more. “It’ll work up to full speed soon enough. Give that hole of yours a good workout.”

The toy fucked him without pause.

It moved single-mindedly, at a quick and brutal rhythm, as Castiel laid there strapped and chained unable to do anything but take it repeatedly.

He could hear a pause in Dean’s machine over the rushing sound filling his ears. Castiel forced himself to look over, to see the man touching Dean and then muffled howling filled the air. He couldn’t see what was happening but every few seconds more sound escaped Dean’s gagged mouth.

“Look how good those clamps make your pretty little balls…all swollen and red.” The amusement was even more obvious and another howl escaped Dean. Castiel’s ass clenched down around the toy pumping in and out of him while he stared at the gleam of sweat on Dean’s naked body and listened to the sounds of Dean’s protesting.

He could see muscles twitching and tensing under Dean’s freckled skin, he could see the way Dean struggled with his restraints, as their captor kept going.

“Just a few more.”

Dean continued to jerk and howl, body tight, before the man stepped back and pushed the toy back inside. Slowly it started to fuck Dean once more until the man touched something on the machine and within seconds it was viciously pounding into Dean’s ass at what had to be the highest setting.

“I’m so glad I grabbed you two. Beautiful, responsive and the sounds you make…” Castiel watched the man palming his cock, stroking and staring at the place where the dildo was splitting Dean’s ass wide open. A few more moments passed and then the man was picking something up, walking back over to Castiel, and he could only stare as the man grinned at him once more. “Don’t worry, I didn’t forget you.”

Castiel choked as a clamp locked down on his right nipple, pain caused him to jerk, before another one was added to his other nipple. He tried to see past the man, to the table he’d gotten the clamps from, but he couldn’t and the look on the man’s face had something heavy sinking inside of him.

The hope he’d held, the hope of escape, was rapidly leaving him and something cold was settling in its place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the follow up so many of you requested (233...we'll see if any of you 233 respond). I'm actually taking, probably, a long break from posting/writing on this AO3 account. The only reason I posted this is because it only had a few paragraphs left to wrap it up and I was trying to clear out my WIP folder.
> 
> Because I know people will be curious as to why the long hiatus on posts to this account it's mostly from frustration. I can see how many hits, kudos and bookmarks (hidden and public) each fic receives. On top of that I get tons of requests for fics, follow-ups for certain fics, ship requests and prompts but when I write/post those fics I get a disproportionate number of hits/kudos/bookmarks to comments. It seems that none of the people requesting those fics are bothering to comment (a few of my prompt fills have actually gotten the prompter to comment on them but that is the exception and not the rule). Not just my recent fics...I'm talking looking at all of my fics (which is nearing 400 posted).
> 
> As a fanfic writer that is frustrating as fuck especially when the people I've actually written the prompt for don't even bother to comment to let me know their thoughts/feelings on the fic I wrote for them but they had plenty of time to spend minutes (some of those prompts are paragraphs long) to write up a prompt. Or when I get a ton of requests on a poll for something and then the fic gets a ton of hits/kudos/bookmarks but very few comments it is nothing but frustrating to me when I spend my free time creating something for people to enjoy. My Statistics tab for this account makes it even more obvious when I can sort by hits/bookmarks/kudos and then see, very clearly, how older stories are still getting views/hits/bookmarks/kudos but still no comments.
> 
> That's why this account has basically been inactive and honestly will continue to be rather inactive. My other two AO3 accounts don't have this problem but they are in the Marvel and Teen Wolf fandom (those fics get hits/kudos/bookmarks AND comments so that's where my focus is currently. (I'm not giving my user names...I've kept them separate for a reason) I figured I should go ahead and leave a note somewhere on this account (and posting this follow-up chapter I've been sitting on seemed a good place). I understand that some people feel anxiety about commenting (I feel anxiety about writing and posting my stuff where countless people can see it/read it/etc) but they have the option of commenting anonymously if they don't want it linked to them and my name is always connected to my fics. It doesn't take long to let a fanfic writer know what you liked about their fic or that you enjoyed it or any number of things. I'm not alone in this frustration, I see other fanfic writers experiencing the same thing and it is actually a bit demoralizing to put time/effort/etc into something only to get little to no comments.
> 
> Regardless of my personal frustration I hope ALL of the people who requested this follow-up (both in polls and in comments) enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also tentatively going to try to accept some prompts for _bottom!Cas fics_ since I've noticed most of my fics lean towards bottom!Dean. You can submit a prompt [ here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=167280&c=4743391697PLTD).


End file.
